This House Is Not A Home
by soundslikeaplan
Summary: At first he is too surprised to act in any other way than stand there, but then Blaine let's out a choked noise and Kurt reacts on impulse.  Night Of Neglect Spin-Off; Klaine


A/N: This is my shot at why Blaine acted so violently in Night Of Neglect. I also think he seemed a little distant throughout the episode, at least at the beginning, so I tried to make up what could have been the reason for that.

I also want to thank all of you for your nice reviews for my last stories. You can't imagine how much this means to me and how happy it makes whenever I open my account and see a new Alert in my inbox. Really guys, I love you so much for that and I hope I can live up to your expections with my stories.

Okay, enough sappiness, let's get on with the show, shall we?

This House is not a Home

„You're a really horrible person, you know that? "

Blaine sounds beyond disgusted and Kurt feels worse by the second. He had imagined this evening to go off differently. All he wanted was spending a nice evening with his boyfriend – the word still sends a wave of happiness through him- , maybe some catching up talk with his friends after the performance and then Blaine driving him home, both of them discussing the show and thinking about new songs the Warblers could perform. In his imagination it would have been the perfect date and he knew it had been a little unrealistic to believe it would go _that_ smoothly, but he had not expected it to go that bad, either.

When he had heard that New Directions were doing a benefit concert, he had promptly assured Mercedes to come, even though she had told him that she wasn't even sure if she would perform and that it all depended on the competence of the fellow New Direction members, whatever that meant. When Kurt had told Blaine about the event he had been thrilled to come with him. He said he always wanted to meet the rest of Kurt's friends, even though Kurt had his suspicions if the real reason for Blaine's insistence to come was more due to the fact that he had suspected something like the confrontation with Karofsky would happen and he didn't want Kurt to have to face it alone. Which is ,in a way, very sweet, but also a little overprotective and when Karovsky had aggravated Blaine, all hell broke loose. Blaine, being the impulsive person he is, had let himself be provoked and defended himself and Kurt, reacting more violently that Kurt had expected.

Kurt was not really sure he liked this, not because he thought Blaine would get hurt, even though it was a small concern in the back of his head, but more because he didn't want Blaine to get in a fight because of him. Karovsky was his problem and he felt like it's his fault Blaine has ever gotten involved with it. Apart from that, Blaine had been acting a little strange the whole evening, he had been kind of distant when he had picked him up an hour earlier and overall seemed a little concerned. When Kurt had asked, Blaine had only waved it off, saying he just had a lot of school work to do at the moment. Knowing the curriculum at Dalton, Kurt was not really surprised by that being able to stress someone out.

After Santana intervention, Blaine had calmed down a notch, but the worst hadn't even been over yet. If the talk with his bully hadn't been enough, and even though everyone on stage did an amazing job, the constant heckling from the audience was bringing his joy of watching them perform down a peg and Blaine's new acquired silent personality didn't help, either. He was so used to his boyfriend's constant over excitedness that seeing him this preoccupied somehow really got to him.

When the Intermission starts, the hecklers finally become quiet and Kurt asks Blaine if he wants to walk around a little, because he really doesn't want to stay here, not with _them_. Blaine says he would really like that but his voice sounds distant and it makes Kurt even more suspicious. When they walk down the corridor Blaine keeps quiet and even though Kurt tries to not read too much into it, he still can't help the weigh suddenly pressing against his stomach. He knows that this is a displeasing turn of events, he himself doesn't feel too thrilled himself, but seeing Blaine this upset… he is not really sure how to handle it. He stands a little closer and slips his hand around Blaine's, giving it what Kurt hopes is a reassuring squeeze. Blaine doesn't pull away, but he doesn't respond to the squeeze at all. His hand just stays limb in Kurt's and the younger boy feels a lump in his throat. He is about to ask Blaine what's wrong when his boyfriend says that they should probably head back to their seats. Blaine turns around and his hands slips from Kurt's. He doesn't put it back.

They arrive in the auditorium and the first thing Kurt notices is that Jacob, Azimio and Becky have left. His moment of relief is destroyed only a second later when he hears Sandy complaining loudly. When they walk past the former Glee Club teacher, Blaine's steps falter and Kurt, lost in his own thoughts can just avoid running into him.

Kurt watches as Blaine calls out angrily and even though he feels much the same about the addressed person, he also thinks it's not a good idea to start another argument. He lays a hand on his shoulder, pressing just enough to make sure Blaine doesn't stop to say more. He also finds Blaine's behavior to become more confusing by the second. Blaine is usually so composed and so at ease. Seeing him this tense just feels so out of context that when he calls out to him it is a little fiercer than he intends to.

"Okay," he whispers, "come _on_ now." Blaine looks at him and to Kurt's surprise he seems to relax a little, walking on without saying anything more.

During Holly Holliday's rendition of 'Turning Tables' he feels Blaine's fingertips brushing the back of his hand and one moment later their fingers are intertwined. Blaine leans in a little, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Blaine's voice sounds it, too. Kurt turns his head a little to the side and kisses Blaine's hair, murmuring against it softly.

"It's okay. We know it's not fair how this is going."

Blaine hums in response and it sounds a bit sarcastic, which unsettles Kurt, but he opts for not questioning it for now. Both are quiet for the rest of the performance, even though the silence seems a bit more comfortable now.

Mercedes _kills_ her song and after she is finished Kurt and Blaine are going to the choir room, congratulating her. Blaine had been very much like his old self during her performance and cheers happily with Kurt and the rest of New Directions. When they walk into the room, everyone immediately comes over and greets them, and Kurt feels so happy to see them and talk to them that he only realizes after a good quarter of an hour that Blaine is not with him anymore. He looks around the room, but his boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. There is a sudden wave of bad foreboding and Mercedes must have noticed his questioning look, because she points out the door, saying Blaine has vanished through it a few minutes ago.

"Is everything alright with him?" Mercedes asks when she hugs Kurt goodbye, "He looked a little preoccupied…"

"I'll tell you once I find out," Kurt answers and waves a quick goodbye to his other friends, before he walks out the room, down the corridor, just about to send a text to Blaine asking him what _the eff _is wrong when he sees his boyfriend. He stops dead, finger over the send button. Blaine's sitting on the steps that Kurt has once sat on after their talk with Karovsky. The ones on which he had told Blaine that he had never been kissed before. Blaine's arms are pressed tightly around his knees and his head is turned to the side so that Kurt can't make out his face.

This is getting weirder by the second Kurt thinks as he walks over to Blaine, who hasn't even noticed him yet. Only when Kurt is calling out his name softly does he turn around and that is when he sees his boyfriend crying for the first time.

At first he is too surprised to act in any other way than stand there, but then Blaine let's out a choked noise and Kurt reacts on impulse.

"Oh Blaine," is all he gets out before crouching down and pulling the boy in, his arms going around Blaine's back, one hand running along it soothingly while the other grabs at the hair on the nape of Blaine's neck. Blaine's hands immediately claw into Kurt's jacket and then he is sobbing against his shirt.

Kurt is so taken aback he doesn't know what to say. He just opts for the typical '_it's okay's_ and _'I've got you's _that seem to work pretty well, because Blaine's sobs slowly ebb away until Blaine is just clinging onto him, breathing heavily.

It takes everything to not cry with the boy in his arms. He is so scared of this Blaine, because up until now it had always been him protecting and comforting Kurt and not ever the other way round.

Kurt wants to know so badly what got Blaine so upset but he is scared to ask as well. His inner struggle hasn't got to go one very long though as Blaine suddenly speaks against his jacket and Kurt has to lean down to catch what he is saying.

"I—Kurt…I'm sorry. I s-shouldn't have let you s-see me l-like this…"

It's so strange to hear Blaine sounding so defeated and it takes Kurt a moment until he realizes that he needs to tell Blaine it's okay.

"No," Kurt murmurs gently, "I'm here for you and I'm really glad I found you. No one should have to hide when they cry. And no one should be all by themselves." Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's hairline and Blaine lets out a breathless choke.

They are silent for a little while.

"Tell me what's wrong," Kurt asks quietly into the silence and Blaine immediately pulls back, pulling himself to his feet. Kurt turns around where he is crouched down and looks up at his boyfriend, surprised, because he hasn't expected Blaine to react so violently.

"Kurt, I really shouldn't involve you in this," he takes a step backwards, now standing at the top of the next staircase. "I'll just go, I need to sort things out…-"

Kurt is so confused; he can't make any sense out of Blaine's behavior. He stands up and takes a step in Blaine's direction, but the latter just backs away even more.

"Please Blaine. Just tell me what's wrong!" Kurt urges, his voice straining a little.

"No. .- No Kurt," Blaine says desperately, backing away down the stairs. "This— I never should have brought you into this. This is my problem and I need to deal with it myself, I-…"

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupts him and he can't contain his anger any longer. "This is _affecting_ you! I don't care what this is about, but if you think I'll turn around and act as if nothing is wrong-…" Kurt feels the burning in his eyes, but he won't cry, he won't make Blaine feel sorry for _him_, because this is the exact opposite of what he had intended. His hands are balled into fists and his whole body shakes and it takes him a moment until he realizes Blaine has stopped in his tracks, looking up at him, his expression unreadable.

"I can't, Kurt." Blaine's voice sounds so defeated and it's making Kurt's heart ache. He fights the impulse to hug him again, only taking one step closer to his boyfriend.

"Yes, you do," he says quietly, trying to sound as encouraging as possible.

Blaine looks at the floor. He doesn't say anything for quite a while and Kurt waits patiently, giving him the time to sort things out in his own time.

"My dad threw me out," he finally says and it's so quiet that Kurt nearly misses when Blaine starts to talk. He feels very cold all of a sudden and Blaine won't meet his eyes, which makes everything worse, because he somehow knows that this got something to do with him.

"I told him about us and he didn't like it," Blaine continues and confirms Kurt's worries. His eyes are fixed on the floor.

"I think up until now he always thought I was just in _a phase_ or something." He nearly spits the words. "But now that it's become _real_ he has turned from ignorant to downright degrading…. And he says that he doesn't want to have me in the house any longer." Blaine's voice hitches again and this time Kurt can't hold back. He quickly crosses the few steps that separate him and the boy and envelopes him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt speaks softly, "_So_, so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Blaine says, his head buried in Kurt's shoulder. "I just don't know what to do right now. All my stuff's still there and I can't go to Dalton to ask for boarding until Monday and where am I gonna live until then? I can't go to a hotel, because I don't have enough money with me and…and… I just… what am I gonna do, Kurt?," he sighs heavily against the younger boy and Kurt thinks he's crying again, if the wetness on his shoulder is any indication.

He softly runs his hands across Blaine's back, letting him collapse against his chest. He is not sure if he can think straight right now, but he knows Blaine's needs to have someone who cares for him close to him right now.

"You know what we're gonna do?" He says finally, after Blaine has somehow calmed down a bit again. "You gonna come home with me and stay there for now. Maybe your dad just needs some time to calm down and if he doesn't, I will personally get you a boarding spot at Dalton and if that doesn't work you are going to stay with me for as long as you need to." Kurt presses their foreheads together so that Blaine and he are staring directly at one another. He needs Blaine to see that he means everything he says and when the older boy holds on just that much tighter, an almost not there smile on his lips Kurt knows it's going to be okay, even if it doesn't look like it at the moment and he holds Blaine for a while, neither of them caring that's its probably pretty late by now and the air is becoming colder with every minute that passes. When Blaine eventually pulls back, Kurt takes his hand and they start to walk to the parking lot, Kurt's arm around Blaine's waist.

They are both mostly quiet during their drive to Kurt's home and when they arrive there, Kurt ushers Blaine in, telling him to go ahead to his room while he goes to talk to Burt.

He finds his dad in the living room, watching TV. Burt looks up from the couch and gives him a tired smile. Kurt realizes he has probably been waiting for him and feels a little sorry.

"Hi dad." Kurt is a little nervous as he remembers the last time Blaine had slept here without his father's consent and the promise he had made to his dad after that.

"Hey," Burt greets, turning down the volume on the TV. "Had fun?"

Kurt sits down quietly and that grabs Burt's attention, if the way he shifts over so he is looking right at him is any indication.

"Is something wrong, Kurt?" he asks and sounds genuinely concerned.

"Blaine's dad has kicked him out."

The sentence hangs in the air and Burt's curious expression changes to one of surprise.

"Would you mind repeating that?"

"Blaine's dad kicked him out of their house." Kurt repeats, "He didn't like the idea of his only son dating another boy, apparently."

Kurt tries to hide his anger the best he can, but it's not completely working. "I said he could stay here until he finds somewhere else to go. I know we had an agreement that I not bring people here without asking for your permission first, but I really think Blaine needs someone with him right now. I don't want him alone." Kurt has been looking at his lap for the whole monologue, but now he looks up, waiting for his dad's answer.

Burt looks at Kurt with an expression Kurt can't quite place and his eyes are shining a little, but maybe that is only Kurt's imagination.

"If he needs somewhere to stay, of course he can stay here," Burt finally answers and even though Kurt had not expected his father to turn him down, he is still relieved.

"Thanks dad," Kurt gets up from where he is sitting and swiftly hugs his father, before he can make his way to Blaine. When he is at the door that connects the living room to the hall, he hears Burt calling after him from the couch.

"Hey Kurt." The boy turns around and sees his father looking at him over the headrest.

"Yes dad?"

"Blaine can be really happy to have a boyfriend that cares so much about him."

Kurt blushes a little and just nods in appreciation and he feels so grateful for his dad at that moment that he feels his eyes sting again.

When Kurt walks in the room, Blaine is lying face down on his bed, seemingly asleep. Kurt's face breaks into a sad smile and he walks over to where his boyfriend has passed out and kneels down. He runs his hand gently over Blaine's head but when the boy stirs, Kurt thinks better of it, deciding to not wake him. Instead he gets up and places himself in front of his dressing table, starting on his moistening routine. He remembers the last time Blaine had slept at his place and it's really weird to realize how much has changed since then. It still feels a bit like a dream sometimes that he has to constantly remind himself is really happening.

Once he is finished, he stands up and makes his way to his wardrobe, pulling out two pairs of sweatpants, two t-shirts and some underwear (thinking about Blaine in his boxers is almost too much for his mind but he wills himself to not think about that stuff, because this is really not the appropriate time for this) before dropping one of each item on the bed next to Blaine, together with a towel if Blaine decides he wants to take a shower in the adjoining bathroom once he wakes up. Then he grabs another one for himself and leaves his room, heading for the bathroom on the second floor.

Once he is freshly cleaned up and reenters his room, Blaine is already in Kurt's clothes and his hair is wet, which makes Kurt think that he either takes a lot of time in the bathroom or Blaine is just extremely quickly.

Blaine stands up from the bed as soon as Kurt comes into the room and Kurt smiles at him, quickly crossing the space between them, before he gives Blaine what he intends to be a quick kiss but turns into a long, slow one when Blaine puts his hand at the back of Kurt's neck as soon as their lips connect. Kurt rests his hands on Blaine's hips and is melting against his boyfriend in no time. He feels Blaine breathing against his face and his eyelashes on his cheeks and this is one of those moments he is going to replay over and over in his head, just for the pure intensity of it. They eventually pull apart, but keep close, neither of them daring nor wanting to lose the warmth they share. Their noses are still touching and they just look at each other and it's enough for both of them.

They spend the rest of the night hugging, first standing next to, later in bed and both of them mumble sweet nothings against each other, talk about things they never thought they'd tell anyone and just lie against each other, savoring the other's presence, hands wandering over skin, caressing softly. And even if Kurt knows that this is still hard for Blaine, that he is fighting to not fall apart any instant, he still feels that it's going to be okay eventually and they will somehow work things out.


End file.
